All Magic Comes With a Price
by ElleNorwoods
Summary: After Harry Potter finishes his first year at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore becomes worried and wonders if the blood wards at the Dursleys are powerful enough to keep Harry safe after Voldemorts first attack. So Dumbledore decides to place Harry into the home and care of one of the oldest and most powerful wizard, known as Rumplestiltskin.
1. Chapter 1

Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" Said Harry "I've been thinking...Sir even if the stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share...not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why he ma never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Just as he was about to speak again; Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Which, my boy, is the reason I will be moving you away from the Dursleys and into another home," Harry's face become a pale white as all the blood seemed to be drained. They were moving him from the Dursleys? Perhaps he would go to the Weasleys, a comforting thought, or he would be shipped off to an oprhang. Maybe a nastier family with the luck Harry had, "I have already informed them about your situation, they have agreed to take you on for the rest of your educational schooling years and will meet you upon your departure of the Hogwarts express, this welcoming family are called the Golds." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled in delight.

Harry hadn't been able to see his friends until the end-of-year feast as he had been much to busy worrying about the news given to him by Dumbledore. At the feast he was finally able to catch up, every Gryffindor congratulating his bravery. His mind was much to focused on his friends and the delicious meal to tell them about his new discovery.

At the end of the feast, after receiving their exam results. Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boosts that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts express; talking and laughing as the country side became greener and tidier. Harry practically dropped his Bertie bott's every flavor beans on the compartment floor as the memory of Dumbledore's words came flooding back to him. Ron stopped eating his sweets to look up at Harry confused.

"What's the matter Harry? Did you get a nasty one, don't worry I ate a rotten egg flavored one earlier." Hermione placed her book down onto her lap wondering what was going in.

"Ron...Hermione-I, I need to tell you something important, it completely slipped my mind somehow," Harry seemed apprehensive at first. Placing his sweets next to him and fiddling with his fingers. Hermione and Ron were confused and nervous as well, it could be any sorts of news, both good and bad, "I won't be staying with the Dursleys anymore" Ron's eyes lit up.

"Congratulations mate!" he threw his fist up in the air in excitement for his best friend, a wide smile on his face.

"Wait Harry, than who will you be staying with ?" Hermione spoke this time. Harry looked his two best friends nervously before speaking.

"They're called the Golds but, Dumbledore didn't say much else, Hermione you wouldn't know anything about them would you" He tilted his head to look at Hermione, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"No I don't think i've ever heard that name in fact, perhaps their just a ordinary family"

"Hopefully their a wizarding family, trust me Harry you'll love it! Just hope they don't have their own versions of Fred and George!"

Pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station. It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract any attention by all bursting out of a solid what once and alarming the muggles.

"You must come and hang out this summer," said Ron, "both of you- I'll send an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."  
People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

He, Ron and Hermione passed through the gateway together.

"There he is mom, mum, there he is, look!" It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed.

"Look, mum! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley. "

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." Mrs. Weasley was about to pat his messy flop of black hair when a voice behind them spoke.

"You must be Harry Potter." They all turned to spot a short man with a black and gold cane. He had a Scottish accent, graying hair and wore a suit and hankerchief looking like the Devils very advocate.

"May I ask who you are?" Mrs. Weasley said placing one hand on her hip, the other holding her daughters hand in a protective grip.

"Mr. Gold at your service," He gave a little bow to herald the children, always keeping a sneaky grin with his shiny gold tooth. "I am actually here to pick him up" Mr. Gold said pulling out a letter from the inside of his suit jacket and handing it to Molly. She grabbed it delicately and let go of Ginny's hand to open it. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with skepticism.

"Well...I wouldn't want to hold you any longer Mr. Gold," she turned to Harry patting his floofy hair. "Everything seems to be in order my dear."

"Yes I would hope so, my wife is waiting on me, as we are quite in a hurry" he simply touched Harry's luggage as well as Hedwig's cage with one of his spidery hands, making it disappear into thin air with a blink of an eye; leaving the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry all flabbergasted.

"How...how did yo-" Hermione didn't get to finish as Mr. Gold hurried up Harry.

"Come now Harry we must leave at once, say your goodbyes now" Mr. Gold spoke as he turned, visibly limping as he walked away. Harry turned to his friends with a frown on his face.

"I'll send you an owl guys, goodbye" Harry waved and turned to catch up with the strange man.


	2. Chapter 2

The man was eerily silent as they walked towards the stations main entrance. For some odd reason at that time, Harry's courage rised up from its nervous state.

"Sir, can I ask, um, where is your wife? If you have knew that is" For a man with a limp and who walked with a cane he could sure out walk Snape in a speed walking race.

"She's currently picking up our son at Ilvermorny, an American school, I dropped her off and came here to pick you up now we must return to get them." he explained; taking a sharp turn to the left and strolling into an empty hallway. He took out a red rose from his suspiciously large inside pocket.

"Ready Mr. Potter? Grab on to the portkey. Just be careful son, the ride is a bit rough-" Harry had gotten closer to Mr. Gold, taking the end of the rose into a light grip. It felt like a hook somewhere behind his naval began to pull him away, twisting and turning Harry away.

They landed on a hard patch of grass. Harry himself fell over, rolling onto his back to take a deep breath of air after that wild ride. His hair even more wilder than before

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Mr. Gold brushed off some bits of grass off his cane. He stood up, his back straight as if he had just gotten off an escalator and not a bloody twister.

"Yes sir, I'm fine I've just never done that before." Harry took a moment to get up making sure the world wasn't spinning rapidly anymore.

"Well I would suggest you get use to it Mr. Potter." Harry shuddered at the very thought. "Floo would be easier, but muggles can't travel through them" Mr. Gold explained but Harry hadn't been listening at the moment. They seemed to have landed on a special area, as other wizards and witches began to appear suddenly in the middle of the air. Taking a tumble or landing on their feet, they all seemed excited either way.

Mr. Gold and Harry climbed forward up a high hill past thick and secure gates, the sight of a vast gray stoned castle with spiraling towers and turrets, the sun shining against the elegant stained glass. Harry noticed as he climbed up marble steps. Two statues of a man and a woman stood proudly by the side of the gigantic metal doors as they stood open. A short wizard with a little bell hanging from the tip of his hat bowed and greeted the two of them, along with the rest of the guest that where coming forward.

"In my opinion, Ilvermorny is much more secure and impressive than Hogwarts," spoke Mr. Gold to Harry as they made their way down a winding hallway. "I am of course speaking of my own experience, I did attend Hogwarts myself." Harry was surprises by this new fact about the mysterious Mr. Gold.

"Really? Did..." He wanted to ask if he had attended school with his parents but he seemed much older. Perhaps Mr. Gold had known them. "Did you ever meet my parents? You know James and Lily Potter?" Gold would have answered his question if it hadn't been for a young woman barreling towards them.

"Oh my Rumple! You're just on time," The young woman made Harry feel quesy in a way. With her auburn hair and see blue eyes, she reminded him somewhat of his own mum. Always wearing a sweet smile in each picture taken of her, young and joyful. "oh, you must be Harry Potter, I'm Isabelle but you can call me Belle" the young woman looked at Harry cheerfully before enveloping him into a warm hug.

"Yes darling that's him, he had just got off the Hogwarts express."

"Oh Harry, you'll love it here in America, just wait till you meet Baelfire and Gideon. Today is Baelfire's graduation in fact, so you came right on time" she patted his floofy black hair. Taking him by the arm Mrs. Gold began to drag him towards the large auditorium.

"America? But I live in England, I go to school there!" panic began to spread through Harry. What if they made him change schools, he would never be able to see his friends again.

"Don't worry silly, you'll be attending Hogwarts, you can always visit your friends as well" She explained to Harry. "Now were is Gideon? I told him to save us some see- Oh there he is! Come on Harry, Rumple you to hurry up!" for such a tiny woman she could surely make her way through the crowd. Once they found their red draped seats, Harry noticed a boy with dirty brown hair and a pale, squarish sneering face full of annoyance.

"Harry we'd like you to meet our son." Mr. Gold said signaling to the boy who slightly reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, my names Harry Potter." stretching out his hand, Harry wanted to be as polite as he could for the moment. If that didn't work out he would probably him for the rest of summer vacation.

"Gold...Gideon Gold." he took his hand in his, shaking it with a tight grip.

After waiting a few more minutes, for the rest of the families to arrive at the school. A magical orchestra began to play a loud tune. The graduating students were called one by one to receive their diplomas and awards.

"Baelfire Richoard Gold" a mischievous boy stepped out onto the platform. Dark brown hair tousled about. As he received his diploma, the new graduate hopped off the stage; waving at his parents before rushing of with the other.

"At least he didn't do anything stupid-" an array of fireworks were lit in the student section prompting Mr. Gold to sigh and rub his forehead in annoyance.

"Oh Rumple, come now, he just graduated let him have fun today." Belle tried to comfort him.

"He's been having too much fun for the last eighteen years." Taking his sturdy cane. Mr. Cane made his way through the row painting an imposing picture that not even the most serious Hogwarts teacher could master.

"Baelfire is much too disobedient to father, he's a complete mess!" Gideon crossed his arms, his upper lip curling in scorn. Harry stayed quiet.

Belle had rushed Harry and Gideon inside the house once they had arrived. It was very odd, Harry had thought to himself at first once he saw the pink Victorian house.

"Gideon, darling give Harry a little upstairs tour would you not." Belle shooed the two boys away upstairs.

"This is really cool." Harry whispered as the walked up the stairs staring at the moving photographs.

"There would be much more magic here, but dad doesn't allow it a lot in the house so just a few things are charmed." explained Gideon as they walked onto the platform leading out into a long hallway. "There are two bathrooms on this floor the bedrooms have their own so you don't have to share with anyone. That's father and mothers room, that's Baelfires. Yours is next to mines at the end of the hall and the third floor is for the employees who are currently are out on the grounds." Opening the last door at the end of the hall, Gideon walked inside outstretching his hands. "This is yours, enjoy and don't bother me" he left Harry staring inside the bedroom not being able to believe his eyes.

He had expected perhaps a smaller bedroom. This room on the other hand was huge. All his luggage was at the end of his bed, Hedwig ontop of a hulking desk laid out with different materials. Harry ran has hand through the silk red curtains pulling them back in time to see Mr. Gold slap Baelfire across the face. They stood in the back porich arguing, Bell had rushed over pulling Baelfire away from his father just before he was about to lunge forward. Harry slid the curtains shut quicker than a flying snitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**remember to leave prompts!**

* * *

They all sat awkwardly through that afternoon lunch. The older boy nowhere to be seen as Mr. Gold tried to hide his distraught.

"This tastes delicious Mrs. Gold, did you make it?" Harry asked not looking up. The silence was making him fidgety.

"Oh no darling, I couldn't cook to save a life! It's Mrs. Potts that keeps us full." Belle smiled understanding his nervous look. Gideon on the other hand was quickly slurping up his soup trying to get away from the table as fast.

"Slow it down Gideon, I have an announcement." both of the boys interest peaked. "As you know Harry has officially become our ward and will be staying here with us. But we have another guest arriving later tonight, Baelfires girlfriend-"

"She's a menace dad you can't let her!" Gideon began to protest throwing away his little disguise of well mannered boy.

"Well we don't have a choice Gideon! Your brother has gotten her pregnant. I am furious by your brothers actions but I can't simply kick him out" Mr. Gold at that moment looked older and tired. His fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose in an upcoming headache.

"SHE'S A NO-MAJ, NO BETTER THAN A FILTHY MUD BLOOD, ARE WE TAKING IN ALL THE STRAYS WE FIND" The last thing Harry heard before all hell broke loose was the silverware clattering onto the floor. He didn't even have a moment to react to the insult thrown at him.

"GIDEON GOLD WERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD" Mr. Gold reached for his cane. Sliding off his chair and striding towards his fuming son. Belle on the other hand quickly grabbed Harry and scooted him far into the living room. She was silent for a moment trying to get a hold of her thoughts.

"I...I am so sorry Harry, you see Gideon has been going through this odd phase for years and he just acts up, while Rumple and Bae have been arguing for years" she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, her face trying to show her worried in something she couldn't really ever understand. " Hey you know what, Harry this is your first day here and I just want you to like it, so lets go to granny's and get some dessert, what do you say?.The boys will cool off later, I know they will, they always do."

Harry and Belle walked through the small town almost comfortably. Though maybe a few citizens threw them odd looks.

"Good afternoon Belle, and who is this?" A curly red haired man asked, in his hand he held a leash with a spotted dog at the end. Harry mentally giggled, the man could have been one of the Weasleys.

"Oh Archie, this is Golds nephew, Harry. He'll be staying with us for some time." The man named Archie gave him discreet looks as he took Harrys hand and shook it. Trying to find any resemblance to the infamous Gold.

"Well Harry I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here." With that he smiled at the two of them before going off.

"Are...are there other wizards here?" Harry whispered to Belle as they crossed the street towards the diner.

"Nope, only Rumple and Gideon I'm afraid though sometimes I suspect mayor Regina's sister to be the real wicked witch of the west!" Her laughter again was like soft tinkling bells so clear and lovely to listen. Belle held open the door for Harry letting him inside first. He had never been inside a place like this. It was almost strange considering the fact the magical world was like stepping into a time machine.

"Hey Mrs. Gold!" Harry turned to watch a brown haired boy leaning over one of the booths. He waved at the two of them.

"Oh hi Daniel, lets go over there Harry shall we?" The two of them slipping into the booth with Daniel. The younger boy stared at Harry as if trying to remember who he was. "Daniel this is Harry Potter and Harry this is Daniel Colter" she introduced the two boys.

"Why are you here?" Daniel tilted his head a bit making Harry feel somewhat uncomfortable with the look.

"I'm just visiting my uncle Gold." He picked up the menu trying to escape the boys curiosity.

"The fifth Gold in town, I knew they'd be invading this place sooner or later, next it'll be the world!" An older lady exclaimed sarcastically. "Now what can I get for you two darlings."

"A fudge icecream Granny! And you Harry?" Belle asked.

"Well...what can I get?" Harry asked hesitantly, he would probably order the cheapest thing here.

"Anything you want off the menu honey." Granny answered for Belle "They aren't called the Golds for nothing!" The older lady winked at him. Producing a laugh out the three of them.

"Exactly Harry, just chose whatever" Excitement ran through his body, a small grin appearing on his face. He had never been able to do this with the Dursleys, they'd lose their minds if he ever got anything to expensive. Either way it was even rare to take them all out to eat.

"Alright than!" He nodded in agreement, eyes moving down the menu reading off the plates. "Can I have a apple pie, please." He folded up the menu and handed it over. The older lady gave him a smile before going off to cook.

"You know Harry I like your accent, it sounds all fancy and stuff you know." Daniel, the other boy spoke again.

"Thanks I'm from surrey." Potter shrugged.

"Hey you know, maybe we could go to the beach someday or go on a boat ride, my mom owns a marina." Daniel spoke. Harry on the other hand turned to look at Belle as if asking for her permission.

"Oh of course harry! I would never say no!" she ruffled up his hair like the devils snare.


End file.
